Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida
Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida is a 1999 concept album that contains songs from, but predates the main production of the 2000 musical Aida. With music by Elton John and lyrics by Tim Rice, the album features Elton John performing the songs along with pop stars Sting, LeAnn Rimes, Tina Turner, Angelique Kidjo, Spice Girls, Janet Jackson, Boyz II Men, Shania Twain, Lenny Kravitz, James Taylor, Lulu, Kelly Price, and Dru Hill. Additionally, two tracks, "A Step Too Far" and "Elaborate Lives", feature the voices of Aida cast-members-to-be Heather Headley and Sherie Rene Scott. The album was certified Gold on 26 April 1999 by the RIAA. "Written in the Stars" would be released as a single and would reach #29 on the Billboard Hot 100, and #2 on the Adult Contemporary chart. The single would be certified Gold on 27 April 1999 by the RIAA. "The Messenger" makes its only appearance here, as it would be cut from the Broadway production and consequently left off the cast album. This record is sometimes known as the "Concept Album" for Aida, both because it came before the production and to distinguish it from the 2000 release of Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida: Original Broadway Cast Recording, a conventional original cast recording of the Broadway production. Track listing # "Another Pyramid" – Sting # "Written In The Stars" – Elton John/LeAnn Rimes # "Easy As Life" – Tina Turner featuring Angelique Kidjo # "My Strongest Suit" – Spice Girls (without Geri Halliwell) # "I Know The Truth" – Elton John/Janet Jackson # "Not Me" – Boyz II Men # "Amneris' Letter" – Shania Twain # "A Step Too Far" – Elton John/Heather Headley/Sherie Rene Scott # "Like Father Like Son" – Lenny Kravitz # "Elaborate Lives" – Heather Headley # "How I Know You" – James Taylor # "The Messenger" – Elton John/Lulu # "The Gods Love Nubia" – Kelly Price # "Enchantment Passing Through" – Dru Hill # "Orchestral Finale" – Elton John Personnel * Abe Appleman – violin * Baby Dave – keyboards * Guy Babylon – keyboards, producer * Toby Baker – bass * Julien Barber – viola * Diane Barere – cello * Elena Barere – violin * Jarod Barnes – percussion, drums * David Barry – guitar * Mark Berrow – violin * Virgil Blackwell – clarinet, bass clarinet * Jeff Bova – piano * Boyz II Men – producer, performer * John Bradbury – violin * Avril Brown – violin * Ed Calle – flute, saxophone * Bob Carlisle – horn * Clifford Carter – keyboards * John Clark – horn * Angela Clemmons-Patrick – background vocals * Clem Clempson – guitar * Tony Concepcion – trumpet * Luis Conte – percussion * David Daniels – cello * Michael Davis – trombone * Jae Deal – bass, keyboards, arranger * Jill Dell'Abate – tambourine, producer * Dru Hill – producer, performer * Sly Dunbar – drums, producer * Jan Fairchild – engineer * Larry Farrell – trombone * David Finck – bass * Barry Finclair – violin * Simon Fischer – violin * Helen Foli – violin * Chevelle Franklyn – background vocals * Roger Frisch – violin * Julian Gallagher – guitar, programming * Roger Garland – violin * Wilfred Gibson – violin * Diva Gray – background vocals * Juliet Haffner – viola * Heather Headley – vocals * Carl Herrgesell – piano, harmonium * Rebecca Hirsch – violin * Christopher Hooker – oboe * Nick Ingman – string arrangements * Jean Ingraham – violin * Janet Jackson – vocals * Elton John – background vocals, musical director * Jimmy Johnson – bass * Tony Kadleck – trumpet * Karen Kamon – background vocals * Doug Katsaros – piano * Zev Katz – bass, electric bass * Jeff Kievet – trumpet * Lauren Kinhan – background vocals * Merilee Klemp – oboe * Boguslaw Kostecki – violin * Lenny Kravitz – acoustic guitar, bass, arranger, drums, electric guitar, background vocals, producer, tympani Timpani, horn arrangements, wurlitzer * Russ Kunkel – percussion, producer * Peter Lale – viola * Carol Landon – viola * Ann Leathers – violin * Jeanne LeBlanc – cello * Diane Lesser – horn, oboe * Richard Locker – cello * Martin Loveday – cello * Lulu – performer * Robert Lyn – keyboards * Charles Mangold – background vocals * Peter Mann – background vocals * Rob Mathes – guitar, arranger, conductor, keyboards, string arrangements * Scott Meeder – percussion * Edgar Meyer – acoustic bass * Kenny Mims – guitar * Perry Montague-Mason – violin * Anderson Moore – piano * Rob Mounsey – conductor * Jan Mullen – violin * Caryl Paisner – cello * Paul Peabody – violin * Shawn Pelton – drums * Julia Persitz – violin * Anthony Pleeth – cello * Sue Pray – viola * Kelly Price – performer, vocal arrangement * Jim Pugh – trombone * LeAnn Rimes – performer * Matt Rowe – keyboards, programming, producer * Philippe Saisse – Fender Rhodes * Frank Schaefer – cello * Sherie René Scott – performer * Mary Scully – bass * Laura Sewell – cello * Robbie Shakespeare – bass, producer * Jackie Shave – violin * Mark Orrin Shuman – cello * Daryl Simmons – keyboards, producer, drum programming * Pamela Sklar – flute * Bob Smissen – viola * Andy Snitzer – tenor sax * Liz Sobieski – violin * Spice Girls – performer * Stokley – drums * Byron Stripling – trumpet * Marti Sweet – violin * David Taylor – bass trombone * James Taylor – guitar, vocals * Vance Taylor – piano * Dana Teboe – trombone * Donna Tecco – violin * Daria Tedeschi – violin * Sabina Thatcher – viola * David Tofani – flute, alto flute * Darryl Tookes – background vocals * Tina Turner – performer * Shania Twain – performer * Carol Webb – violin * Ellen Westerman – cello * Kate Wilkinson – viola * James "D-Train" Williams – background vocals * Lloyd "Gitsy" Willis – guitar * Judy Witmer – viola * Gavyn Wright – violin * Craig Young – bass Additional personnel * Rob Albano – assistant engineer * Glenn Barratt – mixing * Joe Bates – assistant engineer * Lee Blaske – string arrangements * Paul Bogaev – producer * Andy Bradfield – mixing * Mark Browne – assistant Engineer * Adrian Bushby – engineer * Ralph Cacciurri – assistant engineer * Steve "Barney" Cahse – engineer * Barney Chase – engineer * Peter Collins – producer * Jake Davies – programming * Mike Dy – assistant engineer * Frank Filipetti – producer, engineer, mixing * Dave Fisher – assistant engineer * Jan Folkson – programming * Jon Gals – mixing * Jason Groucott – mixing assistant * Michael Hanna – arranger * Delroy "Dr. Marshall" Harrison – engineer * Jean Hébrail – arranger, producer, engineer * Steve Hodge – engineer, mixing * John Holbrook – engineer, mixing * Jimmy Jam – arranger, multi instruments, producer * Pete Karem – assistant engineer * Thom "TK" Kidd – engineer * Angélique Kidjo – arranger * Matt Knobel – engineer * Nathaniel Kunkel – producer, engineer, mixing * Robert John "Mutt" Lange – producer * Pete Lewis – engineer * Terry Lewis – arranger, multi instruments, producer * Patrick Lindsay – mixing * Kevin Lively – assistant engineer * Lord-Alge – mixing * Bob Ludwig – mastering * Mike Malak – engineer * Terry Manning – engineer * Steve Mazur – mixing assistant * Garfield McDonald – engineer * Chris Montan – producer * Nathan Morris – arranger * Wanya Morris – arranger * Rob Murphy – assistant engineer * Jake Ninan – assistant engineer * Richard Pandiscio – artwork, art Direction * Todd Parker – assistant engineer * Dave Pensado – mixing * Greg Pinto – assistant engineer * Phil Ramone – producer, executive producer * Chris Ribando – assistant engineer * Tim Rice – lyricist, liner notes * Alexander Richbourg – drum programming * Olle Romo – engineer * Sisqó – arranger * Ivy Skoff – producer * Xavier Smith – assistant engineer, mixing assistant * Richard Stannard – producer * Shawn Stockman – arranger * Pat Thrall – programming, digital editing, electronic editor * Fred Vaughn – choir arrangement * Stephanie Vonarx – assistant engineer * Paul Waller – programming * Ron Warshow – assistant engineer * James "Big Jim" Wright – arranger Category:Aida Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Content